A Ninja's Worst Nightmare: When Fangirls attack
by DragonAlchemist-ArwenElric
Summary: Chapter 8 finally up! Keep the reviews coming i dont care if they're flames are not. pairings. NaruxOC, LeexOC,& SasukexOC. T just for cussing and graphic scenes later on. PLZ R&R! puppy eyes and begs
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. I know there will be some OOCness but I do not care. So you're gonna have to deal with it. And yes Naruto does fall in love my OC as well as Sasuke and Rock Lee. You no like? You no read ' got it memorized?' ( I don't own that line either rights to KH and Axel.)

Chapter 1

It was five days till the Chuunin exams were to begin. People from other hidden Villages have already started to come to Konoha to partake in the big event. Amongst the people entering Konoha were three girls. One girl had brown hair with blonde highlights here and there streaking down to her shoulder blades. She had green eyes and wore a red Kimono top with black Capri pants. Another of the group had red hair and green eyes that showed through small round glasses. She wore a dark blue short kimono top with black pants ending at her knees. The last of the three girls had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had freckles that dotted her face and wore a green kimono that came to her knees with a pink bow and sash round her waist.

The three girls were from Konoha and have just returned from a D-rank mission. They were named Kairi, Akako, and Sumomo and were very skilled rookie Genins. Even their sensei was and has been impressed with their skill level. As they walked into the village a boy with short black hair, bushy eyebrows, and wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers rushed over to them and tackled Sumomo with out looking noticing were he was going. (a/n Sumomo is the one wearing the green kimono.) Sumomo looked up at him and began to blush a deep red.

" Uh… Excuse me but could you get off of me Lee-kun?" she asked trying her best not to stutter.

Lee looked at her and laughed nervously,

" I'm sorry bout that guess I was going too fast and didn't see ya there Sumomo-chan." he said smiling.

Kairi and Akako looked at them and giggled seeing how red Sumomo was.

" It's alright Lee-kun What were you doing anyway?" She asked.

Lee posed like Gai and answered.

" I was on my way to join my fellow squad members and Gai-sensei to train a bit more before the exams."

Sumomo giggled a bit and smiled more.

" Think I can join you Lee-kun?"

" Sure, I'm sure we can have a team spar with you along Sumomo-chan." he replied.

Sumomo turned to her friends.

" See you guys later." She said before heading off with Lee.

" So Kairi-chan what are you going to do?" Akako asked.

" I'm going home and rest. After that last mission I'm beat." She replied.

" Alright, Kairi-chan. I'll see ya later ok." Akako said waving goodbye to Kairi.

Akako walked down the road heading to get some Ramen. She grinned slightly seeing a blonde spiky haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was accompanied by three kids. Akako instantly recognized them as Konohamaru and his friends. Smiling Akako started to running towards the blonde haired kid in silence.

Naruto was walking with Konohamaru and friends going to one of the training grounds to play ninja. He didn't notice any footsteps or even that someone was following them till he felt getting hit in the back and falling forward with arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ooof…" mumbled Naruto as he hit the ground.

" Naruto-kun!!! How have ya been?" the girl asked sitting on his back and grinning at him.

Naruto lifted his head best as he could and looked over his shoulder.

" Akako-chan can you get off of me?" he asked.

" Um… Let me see. Uh.. No. I'll stay right here for awhile." She answered.

By now Konohamaru and his friends were laughing at the spectacle of Naruto trying get out from under Akako. Every time he tried to move she would pin him down this went on for thirty minutes till he got fed up and used an escape jutsu. He grinned standing over Akako.

" What were you doing Akako?" he asked crossing his arms.

" I was saying 'hi' to ya. I haven't seen you since the Genin exams." she replied standing up and dusting off her outfit while readjusting it.

She glanced at Naruto and smiled seeing his face red as she adjusted her collar to hid the strap of kunai. Naruto turned away hiding his blush and placed his hand on the back of his head.

" Yeah well, I've been training a lot Akako-chan." he said turning his over his shoulder smiling at her the blush still on his cheeks.

' She's prettier than Sakura.' he thought to himself. He shook his head and spoke again.

" So Akako were have you been? It's five days till the exams cutting it close huh?"

Akako looked at him and blinked a few times.

" Well I've been on a lot of D-rank missions and training with Anko-sensei. I've learned quite a lot since then." she answered.

Naruto blinked and nodded.

" You must be pretty strong then huh Akako?"

" Yeah and I bet you have to Naruto-kun." she said grinning walking up to him and Konohamaru with his friends.

Naruto couldn't but help grin widely.

" Believe it. I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage."

Akako laughed while Konohamaru rushed to Naruto.

" Hey! I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

" No you're not. You have to beat me in order to." This went on even when they reached the old training ground of team seven.

As that group of five played Kairi was heading home to rest. She waved slightly at her neighbors and the store owners. She walked semi lazily till she sensed someone and dodged out of the way. Kairi looked down and saw three shuriken were her left foot was. Turning she saw a boy with black hair and black eyes that bore into yours. He wore a blue shirt and white shorts it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Kairi smirked, " Nice one Sasuke you almost had me there. Which means you're getting better."

Sasuke jumped from his spot and landed in front of her.

" You're not bad yourself Kairi. I see your skills have improved as well." he replied.

Needless to say Kairi and Sasuke share a mutual respect for one another. Both were the last of their clan and both wanted be strong.

" Kakashi-sensei has taught a few of his tricks right?" Kairi asked continuing to walk home.

" A few but I have improved on some of my own." he said following her.

" I could tell you have. Amazing how fast we learn and grow in a short time."

" Agreed."

Kairi glanced at him,

" So how have your comrades?" she asked not knowing who he was teamed with.

Sasuke smirked,

" Narrator's a loser as always and too stubborn to realize went to quit sometimes. Sakura's a bit weaker than him but she does have better control over her chakra and uses her head." he answered before turning the same question around to her.

" How have your own comrades been?"

" Well Sasuke-kun, Sumomo and Akako both have improved a lot. Sumomo's a lot better at her ninjutsu and Taijutsu while Akako has been able to control and concentrate on her Chakra."

He smirked,

" Seems like your teammates have gotten better than I thought they would." he said.

He stood next to Kairi as they continued to walk home.

" Yeah they have. Seems like I'm home now Sasuke. I'll see ya later right?" she asked him smiling.

Sasuke looked at her and you could see a tiny hint of red on his cheeks.

" Yeah, see ya later." he said before jumping up and heading home.

Meanwhile Lee and Sumomo were having a heated spar against each other. Bother were equally matched in Taijutsu. Everyone that was around the two had dropped jaws and were impressed that neither Genin were giving up. Only did when Lee and Sumomo both went flying into a tree by each other's attack then Gai stopped the spar.

" Well done Lee and Sumomo. I've never seen two talented shin obi as yourselves fight like that."

" Thank you Gai-sensei." said Lee bowing.

Sumomo bowed too with a big smile on her face.

Gai looked at Sumomo raising an eyebrow.

" If you don't mind me asking how did you learn so much?" he asked.

Sumomo beamed.

" Anko-sensei and my two comrades." she said to Gai before turning to Lee.

" Thanks for bringing me along with you Lee-kun." she said before giving him a butterfly kiss on the cheek.

Both of them blushed but Lee's whole face was red which led him to watch her leave the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alright I see that not many ppl have reviewed this story. But oh well I don't mind afterall this is my first Naruto fic. Oh yeah there are made up jutsu during the course of this story. One example is the one in this chapter" Suiton suterusu mato fuku no jutsu." means ' Water stealth target copy justsu.' There will be others. Hope ypu all continue to like this fic. R&R plz.

Chapter 2 The Chuunin exams begin!

The day of the Chuunin exams had come and Naruto sat in his apartment and looked out of the window and grinned.

" This day will make me closer to become Hokage and earn respect from everyone." he said to himself mostly.

Well he thought he was the only one there till he had his back to the window ton head out the door. That's when he heard a familiar female voice reached his ears.

" Ohayao Naruto-kun!!" Akako called hanging upside down from the roof.

Naruto spun around so fast that he almost gave himself a whiplash when it happened. That's when it happened their lips met for a split second. Akako blushed bright red and pulled away heading to the building were the exams were.

" See you at the exams!!" she called three houses away.

Naruto stood there bewildered and blinking still trying to comprehend what just happened. He shook his head still not believing it when he walked out of the door to take the exam.

On the way to meet her teammates Akako still had the blush on her face.

' I can't believe it! Naruto stole my first freaking kiss!'

' Oh stop it already. It was after all an accidental kiss so it's really nothing to worked up about.' her rational and inner side said.

' What would you know anyway? You're nothing but a meanie!' she argued.

' Whatever.' was all the other half said before leaving her alone.

She still blushed when she got to Sumomo and Kairi who all looked bored.

" Sorry I'm late guys. Shall we go now?" she asked smiling.

They nodded and headed to the building all excited and anxious to get through the exams.

A few minutes later Kairi, Sumomo, and Akako arrived to the building seeing Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura. Akako saw him and she blushed redder than her hair if that was possible. She looked away and walked inside with the other five. When getting inside the building all their jaws dropped seeing ton of ninja and shinobi around the room.

" Holy cow!!! There are so many of them here!!" called the three girls.

Their eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets. Every which way they saw shinobi glaring at them as if ready to pounce.

" They all look really strong." muttered Sakura to herself.

A girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a purple shirt with white Capri came up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind which led to both Sakura and Kairi to give the girl death glares.

" Sasuke-kun I've waiting for you very anxiously since I heard you were going to be here." she said.

Sasuke looked at her like he didn't care and gave an indignant sigh. He pulled her arm and stepped away without saying a word. Akako shook her head and walked to the other side of the room. She scanned over the shinobi who glanced her way she kept her face stern and continued walk till she was on the other side away from Naruto and the others.

She relaxed a bit when Kairi came and stood by her as Sumomo was with Lee talking a bit. Kairi glanced at Akako's face.

" Akako-chan you ok?" she asked.

" Yeah but I'm getting an uneasy feeling in my gut. You see that guy walking up to the to others?" she replied her green eyes in a serious stare.

Kairi nodded as she saw a guy with white hair in a ponytail and wearing a purple shirt and pants.

" Yeah what about him?" she asked.

" I can't put my finger on it but somehow I get this feeling he's just acting to be nice to Naruto-kun and the others to get them off their guard." she replied.

Kairi had to agree with her he did seem to be a bit off. She couldn't even figure out what it was. She gasped and her eyes opened wide when three black blurs rushed to the guy. Both girls thought the guy dodged a man with a spiky white fur cloak. That is until the man fell down to his knees and vomited.

" I wonder what happened. That guy dodged the attack yet he still looks as if he was hit." Kairi muttered.

" Yeah, so we have our work cut out for us. I wonder if…." she was cut off when turned and saw a puff of smoke revealing a huge man with scars going across his face and about twenty others standing behind him.

" Quite down you punks." said the man with a smirk on his face.

He took a quick glance around the room and continued to introduce himself.

" Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm the examiner for the first part of the Chuunin selection exam. Morino Ibiki."

Morino turned his attention to the three ninja that just attacked the man who talked to Naruto and his team along with the other of the twelve rookies.

" Don't think for one instant that you three can do anything before the exams. Do you want to fail already?" he asked his eyes looking as if boring into them.

One of the attacking ninja turned to Morino.

" Forgive me. I'm a bit over excited with this being my first exam and all." was his reply.

Morino gave a tiny smirk hearing this then returned his attention to all the other Genin in the room.

" Looks like now is the best time to tell you this. No one is allowed to fight with the exam unless given permission to by one of the examiners. Even if you do fight it will not be a fight to the death. If any of you go against this then I will fail you immediately understand?" he asked scanning over the room once again.

This sent shivers up and down the spines of some of the rookies even Kairi felt unnerved by the examiner.

' He looks serious better not cross him.' she thought to herself showing no emotion on her face.

" Now lets begin the first part of the exams. Turn in your application and you will receive a number that will tell you were to sit during this part." Morino added his face in a stoic expression.

All the Genin turned in their applications and sat at their respective numbered spots. Akako sat down at the second row were she saw Hinata Hyuuga sitting one seat away. Akako smiled and gave a short wave to her who smiled shyly in return and waved as well.

' At least Hinata's here too. I hope she does well.' she thought turning to face towards the front.

She sighed and looked at the back of the paper her mind working overtime to remember everything. She glanced to her right to see Hinata but instead she saw Naruto who looked pale as a ghost. She blushed beat red and turned back to look at Morino.

Sumomo and Kairi sat next together behind Akako and Naruto. They giggled at Akako who turned around quickly when she glanced at Naruto. This made Sumomo feel a bit better cause she wasn't the only who weren't good on written exams.

Morino looked over the Genin and began to speak to them once again.

" This part has specific rules I won't answer any question so listen carefully. This test has ten questions on it and you will each be given ten points at the start. Each is worth a point. It is a deduction test so if you miss one problem then you will loose a point. Not only that this pass-fail test is determined by your team's total points."

When Morino said this both Naruto and Sumomo freaked as their team mates silently hoped that they wouldn't get a zero. The examiner continued to talk address the room.

" If one of the examiners catch you cheating or doing something similar then you will loose two points for each action. There will be people that will leave without their tests being graded. Those of you try to cheat without thinking will hurt themselves only. You're all trying to become Chuunin since you are all ninja you have to a top rated one during this test. If anyone gets a zero on the test then the whole team fails. The last problem will be given to you forty-five minutes after the exam has started. You have one hour to complete it. Begin!" he called to the room after his explanations.

Everyone simultaneously flipped over their sheets and started to begin. For awhile both Naruto and Sumomo were struggling to figure any of them out. Akako glanced at Naruto and sighed inwardly.

' Come on Naruto-kun you can do it. You have to pass.' she thought before glancing back at her test.

Almost thirty minutes have passed since the exam began. Kairi grinned to herself as she closed her eyes concentrating on the sound of the pencils moving. She grinned a bit more as she opened her eyes and began to answer the questions. Sumomo sighed in frustration having decided to wait till the tenth question. To pass the time Sumomo doodle on the paper drawing the symbol of the village and various animals.

Akako saw in the corner of her eye Naruto to cheat off of Hinata. She frowned a bit at the action. She jumped put of her skin when Naruto barley dodged a kunai that landed on the man's paper that sat behind him. Every one stopped what they were doing when examiner talked to him and his teammates frowned obviously angry at their comrade as they walked out of the room.

Akako looked at Naruto and whispered to him.

" Close one heh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glanced at her and nodded.

" Yeah, a little too close for my comfort."

" Naruto, I know you can get through this test just believe in your self and you'll do fine." she said smiling brightly at him.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

" Thanks Akako-chan." he whispered before looking back at his test.

She placed her hands in front of her and rested her head on them her hands secretly in a sign.

" Suiton suterusu mato fuku no jutsu." She mouthed.

This allowed her to target the one who was the most calm and obviously had completed their test and copy the answers.

' Heh, piece of cake.' she tought

As the test continued for the last fifteen minutes more and more shinobi started to be called out having been caught. This led to fourteen teams have failed the first part of the exams.

The last fifteen minutes had passed and Morino stood up in front of them once again. He saw that a little more than half was still in the room.

" Alright time to give the tenth question. However there is a special rule for this last question." he said his eyes boring into theirs.

" Time to explain now. This rule is a hopeless rule. First you will choose whether or not you will take the last question." he explained.

He gave a sadistic grin as he continued.

" If you choose not to take this last question then you will get a zero and fail as well as your team. If you do take the question and you get it wrong then you will the privilege to take the Chuunin exams forever." he added.

Everyone watched Morino and shivered.

" Let's begin then. Those who are not taking the tenth question raise your hand now."

About five people raised their hands and the examiners called out their and their team mate's names letting those leave the room. Rest of the students watched them go. After those left there was a five minute period were people were still debating whether or not to take it until Naruto raised his hand the slammed it down on the desk.

" Screw you!. I'm not giving up now. You don't even scare me." he said before sitting back down in his seat and crossing his arms.

Morino smirked and looked at the other examiners who all nodded.

" Alright, for the first exam everyone in this room passes." he said.

Sakura just like everyone else was shocked.

" What? What about the tenth question?" she asked.

Morino laughed.

" There was no such thing to begin. Or you can call the two choice question the tenth one. As for the other nine questions they were to test each individual's information gathering techniques." he added before anyone else could outburst.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Naruto. There are more made up Jutsu tha make no sense in english but hey all the Jutsus in this great show and manga sound better in japanese anyway. Well R&R plz hope you all like it!!

Chapter 3: The forest of Death exam.

After Morino told everyone that they passed he explained a bit more about the first part of the test telling them that it was all to see how the gathered information skills as not to jeopardize any of their members in a squad. He removed his bandana to reveal what laid underneath. Cuts, burns, and holes everyone looked surprise and even scared a bit.

" To gather incorrect information can cost you your village and teammates. We basically used information gathering in the form of cheating. Those who couldn't pull it off in this field were failed. This is what happened in this test." he explained.

" Then what about the tenth question. I still don't get it?" asked a student.

Morino merely smirked.

" That question was the main question within the test. It was a take or not take question. If you couldn't take it then you and your team failed. If you did choose to take it and couldn't answer it then you couldn't take the exam forever. This question was insincere. So what about the tenth question? Heh, lets say you were all Chuunin and your mission was to recover a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, abilities, and armaments are not known. They have set up numerous traps and there is a risk of loosing one of your squad members and even your own life. Do you choose to take the mission or not?" he added his voice still low and unnerving.

Everyone gulped and continued to stare at him.

" Even if your team mates and yourself or in danger with this mission. Are you able to avoid it?" he paused smirking still seeing their faces.

" No. You have to show your courage to your team whenever needed and be ability to get through a bad situation. This is what we look for in a Chuunin. A leader to help their team to accomplish their mission with the least injuries. Those who gave up the chance because there is a next year their minds waver over uncertain futures. They are ones who have light determination that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe. Those who have chosen to take this have given the right answer to the tenth question. With this I believe you all can deal with the difficulties you will face in the future. You have broken through the entrance the first exam of the Chuunin selection ends now." he finished lastly.

Everyone in the room relaxed a bit hoping that the worst was over. That is till a black ball came crashing into the window. It released a huge banner and in front of it was a woman with dark purple hair in a ponytail. She had lavender eyes and wore a mesh shirt with a short tan skirt and tan jacket that laid open leaving little to the imagination for any of the guys in the room.

Akako, Sumomo, and Kairi all fell to the side seeing their sensei's entrance.

' Why does she have to do that?' they all thought.

Naruto glanced at Akako raising an eyebrow wondering why she acted like that. Before he could ask Akako the woman spoke up.

" I'm the second examiner Anko Mitarashi. Let's head to the next exam!" she called before punch her fist upwards.

" Everyone follow me!" she added.

Everyone sat there while Anko's three students sat there twitching. Morino turned to Anko and began talking to her. During that Naruto turned to Akako.

" Akako-chan what's wrong? Why are you twitching?" he asked.

Akako turned to him and gave him a smile best as she could.

" That's mine, Sumomo, and Kairi's sensei. I think she went a bit overboard with her entrance though." she answered.

Sasuke gave a small laugh and smile seeing Kairi shake her head in a slight defeat.

' Looks like their Sensei is like Naruto. Heh this should be interesting.' he thought to himself.

Anko smirked seeing her students sitting there.

' So they did pass. I hope they'll be able to pass the next test.'

She continued to smirk and replied to Morino.

" I don't mind if they are excellent students but I'll make more than half fail the next one. I'll explain everything tomorrow we will head somewhere else. Ask your Jounin teachers about this rally point and time. Dismissed!" she said to them letting them leave the room.

Leaving the room Anko pulled Kairi and the others to the side. The girls were curious and surprised at their sensei's actions.

" Alright you three. This is what you have all trained for I trust you will be able to handle it. Now the place were the second part will be held at the Forest of Death be there at one thirty pm." She said to her students.

" Hai Anko-sensei." they said together.

Anko smiled and placed hand on Kairi and Sumomo's shoulder.

" I wish you three luck. You can go now." she said turning on her heel and walking out of the building.

Sumomo turned to her friends.

" You guys ready to take this baby?" she asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

Akako and Kairi laughed.

" You betcha we are. I say we should get some rest before tomorrow." Kairi said grinning feeling some of the excitement radiating from Sumomo.

" Alright, See you guys tomorrow." Said Sumomo as she headed off home.

Kairi and Akako did the same heading in the same direction till they had to separate from each other.

" See ya later Kairi-chan." Akako said giving a small wave to her.

" See you later too Akako-chan." Kairi replied.

Akako headed home feeling excited as well. She walked into her home and grabbed a small book and bag before heading out again to the mountain with the Hokage faces carved into it.

She sat down and crossed her legs and opened her book and pulled out a pencil hastingly sketching. Akako sat there her mind not wondering from her task at hand.

Naruto left the building and decided to gather his mind sitting in front of the Hokage faces. He grinned and walked up the stairs and stopped at the top for a brief moment. There he saw Akako sitting cross legged against a pillar looking as if she was lost in her mind her hand absent mindly moving. Naruto smirked and snuck up to her to try and scare her. Tapping on her shoulder she squealed and turned to the laughing blonde who doubled over.

" Naruto-kun! Why the hell did you do that?!" she asked clutching her heart to stop it from beating rapidly.

" Sorry Akako-chan I couldn't resist. You looked so spaced out at the moment." he answered wiping a tear from laughing away.

She pouted and playfully tapped his forehead.

" I'm sorry to have worried you Naruto-kun. See ya tomorrow." she said before winking and walking away.

Naruto blushed beat red and stood baffled watching her walk away.

' Why does she leave me feeling like this?' he thought.

**' That's because you love her silly boy. You're denser than I thought.' **replied the Kyuubi inside his mind.

' Who asked you anyway you stupid fox?' Naruto came back getting a little irritated that the Kyuubi decided to rear his head and voice in his thoughts.

The Kyuubi just smirk.

**' Heh, sorry kid but I know it's true. Even if you don't think it is. I'll give you time before you realize it.' **the fox demon added before leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto shook his head before continuing to clear his mind to prepare for the second part.

The next day every one arrived to the entrance of the forest of death. Anko stood before them her smile on her face. This made all the students nervous.

" This is were the second part of the selection exams will take place. Number 44 training area also known as the forest of death." she said to the students.

At this point everyone but Akako and her friends and others that were confindent were the only one that didn't shake and shiver. Everyone stood silent waiting to hear more from Anko.

" You all will experience why this called the forest of death." she started.

Naruto frowned and a bit and acted like Anko.

" You all will experience why this is called the forest of death." he mocked.

Akako, Sumomo, and Sakura sighed and shook their heads.

" What an idiot." Kairi and Sasuke both muttered.

Anko grinned.

" You seem pretty confident. People like you are always the first to die." she said before throwing a kunai that whizzed past him cutting his cheek.

She appeared behind Naruto and whipped away a bit of blood from the coat on his cheek. Anko's eyes went serious when she felt a presence come behind her. She turned around kunai in hand. A grass ninja handed Anko the Kunai she threw by the tongue.

" I was just returning your knife." the ninja said.

" Why thank you Grass Ninja." Anko said her eyes closed and smiling.

" Please don't stand behind me like that unless you want to die early." she added.

The grass ninja nodded and stepped back to stand with her fellow squad members.

Anko turned back to the students after grabbing her kunai back and walking to the front of the fence.

" Before the second exam can begin I will pass these to everyone. A consent form that must be signed by those taking this exam. For now on people will die in which we need people's consent before we continue. If not then I will be held responsible." Anko said ending with a laugh.

Anko's students just sweat dropped and shook their heads all thinking the same thing.

' Why did our sensei have to be a nut?'

Anko handed the stack of forms to Naruto who took one and passed the rest to another.

" Now I will begin to explain the second exam. This is a survival test and match. Let me explain the geographic features of the area. There are forty four entrances and it is a circular region. The tower in the center is located ten kilometers from each gate. There is a river and forest within this region. In this the survival match is a completion were anything goes battles over these scrolls." she stated pulling out two scrolls.

One had a dark blue border and marked with the symbol of Earth. The other had a light colored border and had the symbol for heaven written on it.

" These are the heaven and earth scrolls you will be fighting for theses. Once you have turned in your consent form your team will recivie a scroll. Half will recivie an earth scroll and the other half will have the heaven scroll. You have to have both earth and heaven scrolls in order to enter in the tower located in the center of the area with all members of your team. This means only about half of you will pass this test. Of course you have to complete this within five days. You are not allowed give up in the middle of this exam." She paused looking over the students quickly before continuing.

" Here are the conditions of failing. One, if a team is not able to bring both scrolls to the tower with all team members then they will fail. Two, a team that looses or can't recover a lost teammate will fail. Just as a note you are not allowed to look inside of the scrolls until you reach the tower and go inside. Let's just say you don't want to know what is inside. Of course this exam is test your reliability and survival skills as a Chuunin. After you turn in all three consent forms from your team you will be handed your scroll and picked an entrance. After picking your entrance the exam will begin and everyone will enter at the same time." Anko stopped and sighed.

" One more piece of advice. Don't die!" she added.

With that everyone went their ways to read and sign the consent forms. Akako with her friends went to a tree and sat by it reading the forms. Sumomo was nervous just as everyone else.

" You think we can do this?" Sumomo asked.

Kairi nodded.

" Yeah we can. We have to be on alert at all times the next five days. Besides we're close to becoming Chuunin and we shouldn't give now." Kairi replied signing her form.

" Yeah Sumomo-chan we've come this close so let's not disappoint our selves and sesnei. We have to get through this exam." Akako added also signing the form and standing up.

Sumomo nodded and smiled.

" I'm glad I have friends like you guys. Let's do it." she said signing her form and standing with her friends.

The other two girls giggled seeing Sumomo's renewed determination. They stood against the tree and waited when it was time to turn them in. One of the other examiners pulled back the curtain and called out.

" Alright time to turn in your forms."

All the students stood and walked to the small hut to get their team's scroll and head into the forest. When Sumomo and her friends turned in their forms they received an Earth scroll. Anko turned to the students.

" Once you received a scroll follow the person in charge to your designated gates. The test will begin in thirty minutes." she said to them.

Sumomo and the others followed their charge and stopped at gate 13. The girls all gulped and clenched their fists.

" No turning back now ne?" Kairi said to her friends.

" Yeah no turning back." Sumomo replied.

" This is it." Akako added.

The minutes passed till Anko's voice could be heard over the other examiner's coms.

" Let the test begin."

The examiners at the same time opened the gates and all students rushed into the area. Needless to say none of them wasted any time in hiding them selves among the trees or setting traps for unsuspecting ninja.

Akako and her team reached a small clearing. They stopped and it had been ten minutes and they stood to get a feeling of were someone will be. Kairi glanced to her left and right pulling out a kunai in preparation.

" Alright guys so far there are no enemies around but we can't be too careful." she said to her team.

They nodded and were about to head off to find a Heaven scroll when a huge gust of wind blew past their way. They ducked into the brush and peeked through seeing a huge crater marking the ground and an orange blur rolling around the mark and landing at a tree.

After the wind passed Akako and everyone stood up and blinked a few times before investigating further. They saw Naruto getting up from the bottom of the tree he stood up only to come face to face with a huge snake. The snake lunged at Naruto but he managed to dodge the head but the tail grabbed him. The girls cringed when the snake had swallowed him.

Gritting her teeth Akako jumped and rushed over to the snake and threw a couple of Kunai at it. The Snake dodged them and moved towards her. She dodged the snake's tail and landed on a tree branch.

" Come on you stupid bastard of a snake." Akako said to the snake to egg it on.

Sumomo and Kairi watched Akako and gulped feeling worried for the snake and not their friend. They've seen her like this before when both of them were injured by a ninja who attacked them for kicks.

The snake came for Akako and she smirked letting the snake take her into its throat. She shivered slightly at being inside a snake's mouth. She saw Naruto hastily pulled out kunai and crawled to him.

" Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun can you see me behind you?" she asked.

Naruto inclined his head towards her and blinked in surprise.

" Akako-chan what are you doing?" he asked.

" Trying to get you out of here. Come on grab my hand and we'll get out of here quickly." she said to him.

Naruto nodded and wondered why she was doing this. Meanwhile Kairi and Sumomo's eyes went wide seeing the snake eat their friend. They secretly knew what was going to happen but still decided to help that is until a group of Ninja's threw kunai and shriuken at them. The girls moved out the way and growled and stood facing them.

The enemy ninja smirked and stood ready.

" Give us your Earth scroll." they said.

" Like hell we will!" Kairi said lunging towards them.

" Heh, this should be easy." the ninja said meeting Kairi mid-lunge.

Sumomo gritted her teeth and charged towards the other ninja Kunai in hand holding it in a reversed way.

Inside the snake Naruto and Akako were still inside. He watched Akako do a couple of quick hand signs and placed one of her hands on the snake's lining.

" Suiton Hontai bakuhatsu no jutsu." she said,

While Kairi and Sumomo were fighting the ninja they instinctively jumped out of the way leaving the enemy ninja's baffled. That is until the snake suddenly exploded sending the pieces of snake everywhere letting the digestive acids go in all directions. The enemy ninja dodged the pieces of the snake but wound up getting hit with a kunai or two.

Naruto and Akako flew out and landed beside Kairi and Sumomo.

" Naruto-kun head back to your team we'll be able to handle these jerk wads." Akako said grabbing a kunai and spinning it to were she held it reversely.

Naruto nodded and gave a small smile.

" Thanks Akako-chan." he said before heading off to Sasuke and Sakura.

Akako turned to the two ninja's in front of them.

" So what have I missed?" she asked Kairi and Sumomo.

" Oh the usual. A couple of idiots wanting to fight us." Sumomo answered throwing a kunai at one of them.

The ninja dodged and lunged at Sumomo who in turn avoided his attack. Kairi leaped as well and attacked the other ninja head on while Akako attacked the one Sumomo had dodged. The ninja's both evaded the girls attacks and did a few hands seals using a jutsu that sent the girls flying as well as clones to attack from all angles.

The girls barely had time to avoid the attack they did manage to get hit with a few shuriken and punches. Landing all three female Genin nodded and attacked at the same time. Sumomo did quick hand seals.

" Nezuku tsuna no jutsu!" she called.

Roots started to sneak up behind the ninja's. The two barley dodged but a root managed to grab both of them by the ankles and held them against the tree.

" What the …?" one of them said.

Kairi did a few hand seals.

" Chisei Sakkaku no jutsu!" she called sending their minds into hallucinations.

Akako appeared behind the ninja's and took the heaven scroll from them.

" That was easy." Akako said watching the enemy suffer through Kairi's mind trick.

She tossed the scroll to Kairi and smiled.

" Shall we leave these two idiots here or what?" she asked.

Sumomo and Kairi nodded grinning.

" Who knew it would be that easy?" Kairi said still grinning.

They walked away from the two agonizing ninja's who couldn't escape from their predicament.

( a/n this is a time skip to the fourth day. I think we all know what happens to the rest of characters in the show so. Let's focus on Anko's team shall we?)

It's the fourth day into the exams and the three female Genin were outside the tower.

" Well, we made it! Time to face the music and see what the next part is." said Sumomo excitedly.

Kairi and Akako laughed as they walked through the door. They were surprised to see at least eleven teams already there.

" Wow, I didn't think there would be this many people already here." said Kairi.

Sumomo was frantically looking around the room After being briefed by a Chuunin about the last part of the exam. She grinned and rushed over to a familiar boy wearing a green jumpsuit.

" Lee-kun!!!" she called latching herself to Lee.

Lee jumped slightly feeling Sumomo hug him.

" Sumomo-chan?" he asked blushing madly and looking at her.

" Yes Lee-kun? What is it?" she responded.

He blinked and shook his head.

" No…nothing Sumomo-chan. It's good to see you too." he answered.

She just smiled and giggled feeling happy that he was there.

Akako and Kairi sighed and decided to sit in a bench waiting for the start of the exams.

' I wonder how Naruto is fairing right now?' Akako thought sighing before drifting into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Sorry if this chapter seems short. I couldn't think of what else to added in here but any way. I hope you will like it none the less! XD

On with the chapter. Oh yeah i'm sorry for messing up the chuunin exams a bit but it'll work i promise ya.

Chapter Four: The true meaning of the exams

Kairi sat up and stretched yawning she groggily wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She turned to her right and saw Akako curled up leaning against the corner. She sighed and shook her head with a small smile.

' Things never change eh?' she thought walking around to see if any other teams have arrived.

She walked down a hallway not knowing were she was going. She stopped hearing a few voices. She almost practically jumped for joy as she recognized one of them.

' Sasuke's here thank goodness.' she thought sighing relief.

Kairi walked faster towards the voices she beamed seeing the Uchiha walking ahead of his teammates.

" Sasuke you made it!" she exclaimed walking towards him.

He just smirked and nodded.

" Yeah, why did you not think I would be here?" he asked her.

Kairi grinned.

" I don't expect anything less from you Sasuke." she replied.

He just gave a small laugh and walked past her.

" Thanks." he said walking into the room were most of the teams were sleeping.

Kairi blushed slightly and followed him in behind Sakura and Naruto. She turned to see Akako and Sumomo awake now and were talking to Naruto and Sakura glad to see that they indeed finished the second part.

All the ones that passed were chatting till a Chuunin came in and demanded them to be quiet.

" Alright listen up all of you 27 of you have passed the test you are all to come with me to be briefed in the next part of the exams." he said watching the students stand up and head out of the room with him.

Kairi and her teammates feel nervous and nauseous to them they like many of the other students thought this was the last part of the Chuunin exams. The students came into a huge room with a balcony over looking what would be the area were the battles would be held. Inside the room was a statue in a hand seal along with the Hokage himself as well as the examiners and teams Jounin teachers.

Anko spoke to the groups gathered.

" First of congratulations on completing the second exam." she said smiling softly seeing her team.

' That's no surprise to me after all they did something similar on our last mission.' she thought inwardly.

As they waited for anything else to be said Sumomo glanced at Lee you was muttering to himself. He did a pose and Sumomo nearly fainted watching him.

' Sugoi Lee-kun. He's soo cool!' she thought her hands in first and up at her chin as she grinned a blush forming on her face.

Anko started to talk once again.

" Alright everyone Hokage-sama is about to speak. Listen carefully." she said.

She turned to the Hokage and bowed to him.

" They're all yours Hokage-sama." she said to him.

Saurtobi-sama nodded and walked towards them a bit while he looked to all the students with in the room.

" First before I tell you what the third part of this test is. I would like to explain to you what the meaning of this test has. Please listen carefully for you will know the reason why we hold this exam. Why do you think we hold this exam in our country with our allies? This is to raise the level of Shinobi and form friendships with other countries. However, this test is a representation of battles between allied nations." he started.

This lead to one of the Genin mouthing aloud.

" What's that supposed to mean?" they asked.

Saurtobi-sama let out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

" If we look at our history the countries we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that currently fought with each other continuously for power. In order to keep killing each other's military strength each country or village would pick champions to do battle in a mutually chosen area. This is how the Chuunin exams began." Saurtobi-sama explained.

" Then why do we have to go through these exams? It's not like we're picking Chuunin to exactly go fight." Naruto said after letting everything sink in.

Saurtobi sighed and let out another puff of smoke out. He looked at Naruto as he spoke to everyone.

" Well to be exact there is no question that these exams or to select shinobi who are worthy to become a Chuunin. That isn't the whole story. These exams also allow the place for a shinobi to carry the pride of their nation on their backs as well as fight other shinobi with their very lives. Many leaders and prominent people from various countries are welcomed here as guests and to possibly to seek shinobi to work from them. This exam can determine your ninja work from here on out but however more importantly those guests will watch your battles and take note on your strengths of each ninja and village are developing. If there should be a gap in the strengths of the countries then there will be requests for shinobi in a stronger country leaving the countries that are deemed weak decline." Hokage added before taking a pause to let the info get into everyone's mind before continuing.

" There fore the stronger our nation is the better our position in negotiations with neighboring countries are. So it is important to show how strong our military strength is." he added with a tiny smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

Another Genin participant spoke up to Hokage-sama.

" Even if that's so then why do we have to fight for our lives?" he asked.

Hokage-sama looked at him.

" Because the country's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength. A shinobi's true strength is only shown when pushed to it's limits such as in a life or death battle. This exam is designed to show the strength of each nation's shinobi hence the strength of the nation it's self. That is why your life is on the line that this exam has meaning. That is the reason that many before you took this exam it's truly worth striving for. You must not think the wrong way bout this exam's meaning. It is custom in which balance is preserved in fighting and dieing. With in the world of shinobi that is friendship. The third exam is a fight in which the pride of your village and own dreams are at stake." Hokage-sama finished.

All the students looked at him determined expressions plastered on their faces.

" You sure convinced me in taking it." Naruto said confidently.

" Now listen carefully I will explain to you exactly what is in third exam." Hokage-sama said.

Just then a Jounin appeared in front of the Hokage bowing his head addressing him.

" Lord Hokage before you do please let me Hayate appointed Procter of the third exam speak to them before you do." he said his head still bowed.

Hokage-sama nodded his head.

" So be it."

Hayate nodded and stood up turning to the students coughing.

" It is nice to meet you all. There is something I would like you to do before we start the exam." He said coughing a bit more.

A/N: hahahaha!!! Cliffe! I love cliffe's. So yeah once agian sorry for this short chapter. claps hands together and bows to all readers. I promise the next one will be a decent length after all Sasuke's going to fight ne? well see you guys later!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto sighs in defeat. But Finally chapter five is up. Hope you like this chapter. R&R plz.

Chapter Five: The third exam begins!!!

Hayate looked at the students all dead in the eye and spoke once more.

" We have to hold a preliminary exam before we have the real one." he said taking a pause.

" Preliminary? What the heck are you talking about?" said one of the ninja.

" Just was is this preliminary all about?" asked Sakura a bit confused like the rest of the examinees.

" The fact is we never expected to see so many of you in the third part. The first and second part must've been too easy. According to the rules a preliminary stage can be anytime to reduce the number of candidates remaining. At this point we have to speed things up we can't afford to waste the time of the important people who will be watching the third exam. They came here to only watch the best so if any of you who feel like they are not in top physical condition than now is the time for you to bow out." he said covering his mouth as he coughed once again.

" The preliminaries will be starting immediately." he added.

" Come on now! After we just barely survived the last exam don't we get a break?"

Hayate ignored the response and continued to talk to them.

" Oh yeah the winners will be determined by one on one match ups in a sudden death battle. As I said anyone who doesn't feel up to it can excuse themselves from this part by raising your hand." he added lastly.

A few moments went by till one hand was raised up. It belonged to a student with white hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore glasses that he adjusted with his finger and purple jumpsuit with a white sash around his waist and fingerless glove that came to his elbows.

" Okay. You got me I'm out of this one." he said smiling.

Everyone in the room glanced at him surprised that he was quitting. While Sumomo and her team looked at him suspiciously remembering the first part of the exam six days ago.

' Something is not right about him.' thought Kairi her green eyes going into a death glare.

Hayate acknowledged his raised hand and cleared his throat.

" Kabuto Yakshi of the leaf village right? Alright you can go on ahead and step back." he said.

" Gotcha" was Kaubto's reply as he started to head to the door.

Naruto stopped him for a moment.

" Kabuto! Hold on a second you can't quit. I don't get this. What's going on?" he asked him.

Kabuto turned and faced Naruto.

" I'm sorry Naruto. My body's just to beat up. I can't hack it this time. Ever since the orientation when that sound ninja attacked me I've had no hearing at all in my left ear. Now to have to put my life on the line to fight again right away after the last exam without a break? I can't do it." he replied looking sincere.

Both Kairi and Akako suppressed growls that threatened to issue forth as they watched Kabuto talk with Naruto. Sumomo noticed and gulped hating it when her friends got like that. She knew it must've been pretty bad if they were suppressing growls and biting their lips. She heard the low growl coming forth when Kabuto turned to his teammate whispering something.

' Yep, this is not good.' she thought as she watched him walk out of the arena.

Kairi and Akako relaxed a bit seeing him walk away.

' Good riddance.' thought Kairi.

' He better be glad he left.' Akako thought before waiting to hear more from Hayate.

" Alright then we will begin the preliminary round. This will consist of one on one matches with full battle intensity . This is not an exercise there are twenty -six of you remaining. That means there will be thirteen matches. The winners from these thirteen matches will advance to the next exam. The rules the are none you will fight to death or one has conceived defeated or even one is physically incapable to continue. Those who are losing are encouraged to conceive defeat immediately to avoid a fatal outcome. Further more as Procter I'm allowing a bit of a leeway in judging the matches. If a match seems hopeless I will intervene to save as many lives as possible. Now lets see what fate has chosen for you. Each pair of names have been randomly selected and before each match the names will be placed here." he said looking to the screen that has just been revealed to display the names of the opponents.

Everyone watched as the names randomly passed through before finally stopping revealing the first match up. It was Uchiha, Sasuke and Akado, Yoroi.

" Okay the names of those who have been drawn please remain in the arena. While those who are left remaining please move to the higher level to watch and wait for your turn." Hayate said.

Sasuke an Yoroi stayed in the center of the room glaring at each other while Kairi glanced at him before heading upstairs with her friends.

" Good luck Sasuke." she whispered to him as she passed him.

Sasuke smirked a bit and nodded giving her a silent thanks.

Once everyone was in position Hayate glanced at the two fighters and placed his hands together.

" Alright then, if you two are ready let the match begin." he said signaling for the two to fight.

The two got into stances ready to pound each other's lights out. Yoroi placed one hand by his side that glowed light blue from his chakra enveloping his hand while the one was placed in his pouch. Sasuke stood with feet apart and left hand slightly out while his right hand was relaxed by his side near his kunai pouch.

Sasuke grabbed a Kunai as Yoroi threw three shuriken form his pouch towards Sasuke. Sasuke threw the kunai at Yoroi who dodged them effortlessly as Sasuke grabbed his neck feeling the pain of the curse seal on his neck.

Yoroi took his chance and charged at him to land a punch to the Uchiha's face. Sasuke rolled to the side avoiding the direct hit using another kunai knife to hold himself as he kicked Yoroi's arm that held him up. Sasuke turned and used his legs to pin Yoroi down till he grabbed Sasuke's shirt with the hand engulfed in chakra. Sasuke let go of Yoroi's hand and allowed him to punch his chest before flipping up and landing a few feet away.

Sasuke stayed on the floor twitching trying to sit up more or less stand up to continue to fight. Kairi up at the balcony took a deep intake of breath gritting her teeth together.

" Cheap shot Teme." she muttered her death glare locking with Yoroi.

Yoroi charged at Sasuke who had just sat up finally before feeling Yoroi's hand on his forehead. Sasuke let out a grunt/scream feeling his chakra drain from him. Sasuke was pinned onto the floor his chakra draining slowly from his body.

" My chakra what are you doing?" he asked his opponent.

" Hahaha you're just noticing it now?" he replied smiling underneath the fabric that covered his mouth.

Sasuke continued to struggle for a few moments before finally punching Yoroi's face sending him off of him. Yoroi charged once again ready to drain more chakra and physical energy from him. Sasuke dodged each of his advances and aimed a kick at his face. His opponent dodged it and stood a few feet away from him activating his special jutsu once again.

" HEY SASUKE!!! You call yourself an Uchiha?! You just gonna let this guy walk over you? Get it in gear!" yelled Naruto leaning on the rail to motivate his teammate.

Sasuke turned to Naruto's voice and smirked a little realizing what he has to do now to win the fight. Yoroi charged at Sasuke who dodged each of his punches effortlessly. He then ran at him and disappeared leaving Yoroi confused as were he went. Sasuke reappeared under him sending a kick straight into his chin sending him flying in the air.

" GO Sasuke-kun!!" cheered Sakura

Kairi let out a sigh of relief seeing Sasuke finally getting back into the swing of the fight.

Sasuke wasn't finished with Yoroi just yet he appeared underneath him as they were still over the floor. He placed two fingers onto Yoroi's spine ready to pull off a move till he struck with pain from the curse seal. It spread with a reddish orange tint up to his face and to his eye. He suppressed the seal by remembering Sakura and Naruto's actions. He let off a small smirk as he placed his palm onto Yoroi's back and raised his left leg to propel himself to the side and use his left arm to hit Yoroi right smack in the chin sending him flying to the floor.

Right before they both hit the floor Sasuke brought his left leg up once again than hitting his opponent right in the middle of his stomach making him hit the floor pretty hard. After the impact Sasuke went skidding across the floor lying on his stomach. After a few moments Sasuke stood up and wiped his mouth.

Hayate went to examine Yoroi and knew that he had it. He looked at Sasuke and spoke.

" This match is over the winner of this preliminary round is Sasuke Uchiha. He advances into the next round."

" Way to go!" called Naruto grinning widely.

" Yatta Sasuke!" Kairi said hardly able to contain the excitement at seeing him win.

Sasuke nearly fell backwards till Kakashi used his leg to stop him. Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder and told him to stand up as they headed to go out of the arena. Sasuke had his hand on his left shoulder feeling a slight pain still issuing from it. Hayate looked at them once more.

" Alright then, let's move onto the second match." he said.

Everyone looked at the screen to see who will be next. A silent moment passed before the names were chosen.

" Kairi Imika and Takashi Hinto please approach the floor." he said.

" Good luck Kairi-chan."

" Yeah, Kairi-chan. Beat him and win." said Sumomo and Akako encouraging their friend.

Kairi nodded and smiled.

" Thanks guys." she said heading to the center of the arena.

The two made their way down and stood before Hayate.

" If you two are ready you may begin." he said looking at each other.

Kairi nodded and looked at Takashi examining him for a moment. She stood in a stance and waited for a moment. In which it didn't take long for Takashi to move he charged right at her.

" Bring it on." she said meeting his charge.

( A/n: HAHAHAHA!!!! Another cliffe! spins around God I love these things. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry to the die hard Naruto fans. I know I'm messing with the SL a bit but pleeeeaaaase bear with me. It'll turn out alright after the Chuunin exams. After al it'll be soon when the finals start. I'll update soon as I can. Please read and review.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto ( although I wish i did j/k) srry if I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with stupid work and all. Hope you guys like this one too.

Chapter Six:

Right before meeting her opponent Kairi pulled out three shuriken and threw them at Takashi. Takashi barely had time to dodge the attack he moved to the right landing on his feet throwing a kunai at her. Kairi grabbed one of her kunai and blocked the other easily barely moving out of the way from Takashi who charged aiming for her stomach. She used her left foot and kicked him in the back he hit the ground but disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kairi growled softly and glanced over her shoulder for a second before Takashi a punch in her face. She slid across the floor a few feet with her feet making skid marks. She looked at him for a moment as he placed his hands together in a seal before throwing a kunai.

"Bikou buki no jutsu." Takashi called.

Acting quickly as the one kunai turned in a thousand Kairi pulled out her staff from her back sheath. Twirling it quickly she whispered,

" Doudouto senpu no jutsu."

As the staff twirled air came out of the numerous holes sending the weapons back to Takashi. He dodged many of them but was pierced in the leg along with his ear bleeding having one of his ear drums busted.

" Whoa! What the heck was that?!" asked Naruto his mouth hanging open.

Akako and Sumomo smiled at him.

"You care to explain Sumomo-chan?" asked Akako.

" I don't mind." she answered before she turned to Naruto and seeing that the others around them were waiting to hear as well.

" Kairi's staff is riddled with holes to increase the pressure with in a certain amount of space. If she swings or even twirls it around the air's pressure increases bout ten fold."

Everyone looked clueless Sumomo sighed and Akako decided to explain a bit more.

" Ok lets say there's a five foot radius around Kairi and someone is standing at any point around her. Should she swing or twirl her staff to protect her. With no Chakra or anything added to increase the performance then the person with suffer an immense headache due to air pressure's density on the ear drums."

Everyone nodded and Sumomo continued.

" Take that into account if she decided to add Chakra to the staff depending on how close you are to her the more damage you'll have due to the pressure's density." she finished.

Naruto's mouth dropped lower to were Akako pushed his mouth to being closed.

" What are you Naruto-kun a fish?" she asked smiling.

He blushed and turned to watch rest of the match Kairi still had her staff in front of her while Takashi stood up shaking and swaying having lost some of his balance. Kairi sighed and shook her head seeing him grab a kunai and trying to position himself to charge at her once again.

" Why don't you give up already. You can barely keep your balance already." Kairi said bored already.

" No way!" Takashi said charging while his body went out of a straight line.

Sighing and shaking her head Kairi swung her staff once again giving off a small breeze and sending poor Takashi flying about ten feet knocking him out.

Hayate blinked before coughing into his fist.

" Winner is Kairi Imika." he said as she walked back to her team mates and the medics taking Takashi to the hospital.

" Now to see who will fight next." Hayate said looking to the screen just as everyone turned to see who will be next.

The screen flashed through the names of the participants the air in the room was thick enough were you can hardly cut it with a knife. The names stopped flashing and remained still revealing the next two to fight.

" Naruto Uzimaki and Kiba Inuzuka." he said.

Kiba howled in joy and smiled turning to the pup on his shoulder.

" Lets go Akamaru." he said before hopping off the rail and down to the arena floor."

Naruto grinned and shook with delight finally able to fight.

" Alright!!" he exclaimed bout to head down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder preventing him from going any further he turned to see Akako.

" Um Akako-chan…"

" Good luck Naruto-kun. Give Kiba a run for his money k." she said grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto nodded and headed to the arena floor to participate. Once they were in position Hayate stepped back.

" You may begin when ready." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I apologize for the long haitus of this story. This chapter is short for two reasons. One, almost everone has seen this fight on Cartoon Network and two, i really didn't want to spend too much time on it cause there is a lot of ground to cover in this story. So plz R&R and enjoy!!!! thx.

Chapter seven: Naruto vs. Kiba

" Begin." said Hayate

Naruto and Kiba both got into fighting stances. Kiba's stance was crouching down low to the ground with his hands in a seal with Akamaru beside him as light blue chakra formed around him. Naruto stood there watching him for second be fore getting into his stance.

' Come on Naruto-kun. You can do it.' thought Akako leaning close the rail looking at the two Gennin.

Kiba charged at Naruto full on and was nothing but a blur. Naruto flew back a few feet on his back. Kiba smirked and turned to walk away from the match thinking he won. Naruto stood up with a small trail of blood at the corner of his mouth..

"Don't… Don't underestimate me." he said his face in a serious glare.

" You're bleeding stop acting like you're tough." said Kiba obviously pissed that he was standing.

" Heh, why don't you stop acting tough with your dog beside you. I just went easy on you so I can see how strong you are." Naruto replied.

" You're defiantly going to regret that. Let's go Akakmaru."

Kiba charged with Akamaru to Naruto pulling out smoke bombs. Kiba threw the smoke bombs. Naruto covered his mouth but couldn't defend himself from being hit with in the cloud of purple smoke. Naruto tried to walk out of the smoke only to be attacked by Akamaru. Once the smoke cleared Naruto laid on the ground while Akakmaru started running towards Kiba.

" Good job Akakmaru." Kiba said smiling.

His smile was cut short when Akakmaru bit his left arm growling.

Akako smiled seeing the display.

' Way to go Naruto-kun.' she thought smiling.

Everyone was shocked till Naruto transformed out of the form of Akamaru.

" Looks like you got stronger." Kiba said.

Kiba pulled out a food pill and flicked one to Akamaru. The dog turned red and wormed out of Naruto's bushin clone's grip. Akamaru then transformed into Kiba who just swallowed a food pill himself appearing more feral. Both Kibas charged at Naruto full on to were he had little time to dodge the attacks. This went on for about a minute till Kiba and Akakmaru started to spin and went to Naruto.

" Gatsuuga!" Both hit Naruto sending him flying into the air.

He landed on his stomach onto the hard floor. Naruto stood up struggling a little bit.

" If you're going to compete with me you're gonna become the underdog." he said getting into stance.

Kiba charged once more with Akakmaru both going for the Gatsuuga. Naruto jumped dodging the attack completely. Gritting his teeth Kiba threw two smoke bombs and performed the same technique once again. Smoke bombs and Gatsuuga were used once more.

" Come on Naruto." whispered Akako.

" Transform." said Naruto doing the seal.

Kiba stopped in mid attack and the smoke cleared revealing three Kibas.

" Your transformation isn't going to work on me again. I can smell which one is the real you." Kiba said punching one of the Kibas. The one he punched fell to the ground revealing Akamaru. Getting upset Kiba punched the second one revealing Akakmaru as well. Distracted by the Akamaru Naruto detransformed and attacked him . Naruto stood smiling knowing he finally had him off guard.

Naruto got into his kage bushin no justsu stance grinning.

" Now I'll use I move I've been saving up." he said.

Kiba charged and threw shuriken at Naruto. He dodged the six shuriken his mind on avoiding them at the moment. Kiba kept running clapping his hands together.

" Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikayku no justsu!"

Naruto landed on the ground and saw Kiba coming on his hands and knees. Kiba tackled him sending Naruto skidding across the ground a few feet. Kiba smirked and came beside him and punched Naruto smack dab in the cheek. Naruto landed three feet away and landed on his stomach once again.

Kiba smirked for a moment till Naruto stood up.

' Damn it does he ever give up?' thought Kiba before he started to charge at Naruto once again.

Kiba landed a hit on him after flying past Naruto twice. Naruto landed on his butt he tried to get up in time to block Kiba's new attack. Kiba lunged at Naruto how stood and placed his arms in front of him. Kiba's claw attack hit Naruto's arm, who smirked and threw Kiba over his shoulder and sent him flying to the other side of the arena.

Kiba landed and slid almost close to the wall. He charged at the bushin stance Naruto and jumped readying to land next to him. Kiba just barely missed him and landed turning to continue his attack. Naruto dodged the move and landed crouched to the ground just about to stand up when Kiba came once again but was stopped at a very in convent place when a small sound was heard only by Naruto and Kiba themselves. No one knew what happened till Kiba covered his nose backing away.

Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and performed the Uzumaki Barrage sending Kiba flying into the air by four Shadow clones using the heaven kick. Naruto jumped and kicked Kiba on his shoulder sending him down to the ground. Kiba couldn't move and was unable to stand up. Hayate came over and stood coughing.

" The winner is Uzumaki Naruto."

" Yatta!!! Way to go Naruto!" yelled Sakura happy that her team mate won his match.

Naruto walked back the balcony over the arena to join Sakura. He was stopped by Hinata who held out a small jar full of Ointment.

" Um… Naruto-kun…This is…for….." she couldn't finish her sentence and just bowed her head blushing like mad holding out the ointment container to him.

" Um, thank Hinata." he said taking the ointment from her.

(a/n: Yeah I know that's not happened in the episode so sue me. I'm changing it up a bit.)

Akako watched the scene between Naruto and Hinata and smiled a little knowing that the young Hyuuga heir was slightly coming out of her shell. She turned her attention back to the proctor and judge Hayate waiting for the new match up.

"Alright now lets see who will be next." he said prompting the screen to start the selection of names.

A few seconds passed and the names were chosen. Akako gulped seeing she was next.

" Ichinnia, Akako and Hasin. Keitro" called Hayate.

" Good luck Akako-chan." said Kairi clapping her friend on the shoulder.

Naruto walked over to her after placing some of the Ointment Hinata gave him on his cuts.

" Give him one for Akako." he said to Akako.

" Thanks Naruto-kun." she replied before going down the stairs to the arena.

Akako stood in front of Keitro who was a bout a foot taller than her his hair was down to his shoulders and matted to were it looked like it was stuck together at all strands. His eyes were yellowish with a tiny bit of blue within them.

" Heh, I fight you? This is gonna be easy." Keitro said kneeling down to the ground ready to fight.

" You just keep thinking that." Akako said pulling out a couple of Kunai.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the fight to start, but they never thought it would start before the proctor said that the fighters could begin.

Keitro thinking he had the advantage lunged at Akako head on.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I deleted this chapter before but I had to add a few things to it and changed it up a bit with the outcome. Hope you all like it. Plz plz R&R. I don't own naruto

Chapter 8: Akako vs. Keitro

Keitro charged at Akako head on ready to strike with his Kunai. Akako bent down low and ran at him to meet his attack. Two Kunai flew into the air and landed on the ground right beside the two fighters. However neither was finished with their attack. Keitro pulled his fist back and punched her in the stomach sending her back. Flipping backwards she landed on her feet. In a split second Akako lunged and high kicked him.

Naruto gulped watching the fight.

" Wow she's good." he whispered.

" You should see her when she's good and warmed up. This is nothing but a piece of cake for her if he keeps up his attacks like that. Even the fight Kairi had was just a warm up." said Anko behind him watching with a smile.

" You really taught them how to handle themselves huh Anko?" asked Kakashi.

Anko turned to the silver haired Jounin.

" I guess you could say that. Afterall I don't go easy on my students." she answered before turning back to the fight.

Akako had landed a few more hits on Keitro. He laid on the ground struggling to get up. She stood waiting for him to get up Akako didn't mind waiting for an opponent to get up, after all this is just an exam preliminary. She was almost satisfied about the battle when Hayate was about to declare her the winner when Keitro stood up and lunged at Akako with incredible speed she barely had time to dodge and managed to slide to the side to safety.

She tried to stand up but fell to her knee her ankle was starting swell like the size melon.

' Shit of all times.' she thought in her mind.

Keitro ran at her full speed head on his right arm glowing light blue. Her eyes went wide as he came towards her. Akako flipped in time to avoid it but swayed a little to gain a little balance.

' He means business he's looking to kill in this match. Otherwise his hand wouldn't be filled with Chakra that could drain mine. Damn it if there was some water around here he'll be finished.' she thought pulling out her eyebrows furrowed.

' I guess I need to pull this off and I was waiting till the last part.' she thought starting to hand seals.

" Hea bure-do no jutsu!" she said.

Akako's ponytail came out of the holder and floated in midair around her. Keitro not being impressed charged towards her his fist raised once again. Opening her eyes Akako sent her hair towards him extending at the ends making them look like tiny needles. The hair grew at the ends turning into silver almost looking like tiny needles and blades. Kairi, Summomo , and Anko smirked knowing what was coming while the other rookie Gennin and Jounin looked on in awe.

" Heh, like that is supposed to scare me? You're sadly mistaken little girl." Keitro said pulling out a kunai and encasing his hand and kunai in the light blue aura.

Akako opened her eyes apparently pissed off at what he said.

" Little girl?" she said watching him closely.

Keitro charged at her head on kunai in hand. Akako turned swung her head slightly sending her hair towards him at first he tried to cut the strands of hair but found that they were indestructible. He tried to dodge the strands but the strands caught him by the leg and pulled him towards Akako.

" Well, now you've seen my family trait do think that it's still not as scary as you thought?" she asked him before using her left fist and punching him under the chin.

Keitro flew through the air still in shock. Akako quickly deactivated her jutsu and jumped up and was by his ear.

" Oh one more thing never call me a little girl!" she started with a whisper and yelled kicking him to the ground were he landed on his back the wind knocked out of him.

Akako landed on her feet before falling to her knees. Hayate cleared his throat.

" Ichinnia, Akako is the winner."

Her friends cheered as the Hokage and Jounin smiled knowing it was a well fought match. Naruto jumped over the rail and went to Akako helping her stand up before Kairi and Summomo could get there.

" You were great Akako-chan." he said smiling at her a slight blush on his cheeks.

" Thank you Naruto-kun." she replied a blush also on her cheeks as they walked to the medic-ninjas who were heading their way.

Hayate looked at the contestants.

" The next match will be selected now."

The screen rolled through the names till it stopped on Rock Lee and Gaara.

" Rock Lee and Gaara please step into the middle of the arena.

Gaara disappeared and reappeared in a swirl of sand in the arena while Lee jumped over the railing into the arena.

" Good luck lee-kun!!" called Summomo blushing madly.

Lee turned and gave her a thumbs up smiling his and Guy's trade mark sparkling smile.

" You may begin when ready." said Hayate before stepping back.


End file.
